The New Amdrag in Town
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE! There is a new Amdrag in the NYC. Can Jake handle not being the only American Dragon anymore? R
1. Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

**The New Amdrag in Town**

**Chapter One: Meet and Greet**

**This story is going to be more humorous than my other stories, but it does have some suspense.**

**Note: I do not own the American Dragon, if I did, then that would be tight, but since I don't, that sucks. But I do own Charinady, and some of the special skills she personally owns! **

**Also note, in this story, Homecoming never happened. The Huntsclan is still around, and there are no 13 Aztec skulls. However, Rotwood still knows Jake is a dragon. Enjoy!**

Jake walks into the door of his grandpa's electronic shop, however as usual, he arrives late.

"AI-YAH JAKE!! Can't you ever be here on time!?" Lao Shi scolded his grandson.

"Sorry G, but it was the weekend and Trix, Spud and I went skateboarding!" Jake replies.

"Enough of your excuses. We have a visitor coming in less than fifteen minutes, and I need your help to clean!"

"With this junk Gramps, it will take longer than fifteen minutes to clean!" Jake smart mouthed his grandpa.

Gramps gave an evil look at Jake. "Just take this broom and sweep the back room!!!!"

"Awww man!" he moaned as he grabbed the broom from his grandpa's hand and walked over to the back room.

In there, Fu dog was cleaning up some of the junk lying around. "So Fu, who's this 'special visitor' coming down here?" Jake asked as he swept the floor doing a half fast job.

"Well, the American Dragon is coming down here…" he spoke.

"American Dragon? Fu, I'm already here!!!" he smiled.

"NOT YOU KID! There's a girl, just about your age, who just discovered she was a dragon about a month ago. But where she lives, there are no current Dragon Masters to train there. So she's coming over for a bit to work on some of her powers." He explained.

"Another American Dragon! This girl better remember that, I'm the FIRST American Dragon, and that I rule the NYC."

"Jake, there was eventually going to be another American Dragon, you have to learn now how to share responsibilities." Fu said.

"Yeah whatever…" he remarked. Jake put away the broom, and sat down on the chair waiting for their guests to arrive.

About twenty minutes later, a family walks in the cluttered electronic shop. It seemed as they were normal customers, except that there hasn't been a customer at Gramp's shop in forever. So obviously it was the guests they have been waiting for. The family consisted of an older looking mother and father, and a young girl. This girl was around Jake's age, however she was way taller. She had long dark brown hair, complimenting her tanish skin color. She had beautiful green eyes that seem to brighten up her face every time she smiled.

"Jake, I'd like you to meet, Charinady," he pointed at the young girl staying in front of her parents, "She has come all the way from Nevada to become the new American Dragon."

"What's up," Jake nodded his head.

Charinady grabbed Jake's hand and started shaking it, "OH MY GOSH! Jake, I have heard so much about you!!!" she gleamed.

"Really!?" Jake smiled.

"Yeah! It's an honor to finally meet you!" she smiled.

"Jake, the Moon family will be staying in New York for awhile. I want you to take Charinady around with you while she's here. So she can learn your life as the American Dragon." His grandpa replied.

"What!?" Jake yelled, but saw that everyone was staring at him awkwardly, so he tried to play it off, "I mean, ok no problem…" he gave out a fake smile.

Charinady waved good-bye to her parents, as they left the shop. She stayed behind, to hang out with Jake.

"So what do you want to do first!" she smiled at him.

"Listen, Trinity-" Jake spoke.

Charinady interrupts; "My name is Charinady, CHA-RIN-NA-DEE!" she spelt out, "If that's too hard you can always call me Rin." She smiled once more.

"Whatever Rin, I'm the first American Dragon, so don't expect to steal my rep here ok?" he spoke.

"OK!" she smiled again.

Jake was over her constant smiling, so she took Charinady outside. "Let's see what we got here," she told to Rin. "DRAGON UP!" he yelled, and suddenly turned into a long red and gold dragon with green spikes doing down his body.

"Ok!" she smiled once more. "Dragon up!" she spoke, then she turned into this amazing dragon of blue and aqua greenish color mixed. She had amazing ears, big and long along her head. Her wings were super large, with a bit of curviness to them unlike Jakes. Her beautiful green eyes accented her color. And she had light electric blue pin stripes wrapping around her body.

"Whoa," Jake whispered to himself. He was impressed by her dragon form; however he would never admit it to her face. "Ok, let's test your flying skills…" she said.

"OOH!! I love flying! I practiced flying all the time in Vegas!" she smiled. She was obviously from Las Vegas, located in Nevada.

Jake looked up to the sky to see a giant skyscraper not to far from their location. This building, happen to be the empire state building. "First one to fly around the empire state building and back wins. And since, you're obviously up to my league yet, all go easy on you!" Jake said trying to show off

"Ok!" She smiled.

Jake gave out the signal, and the race started. Jake bolted out in front at first. He looked back to see Rin staring right at him. Suddenly, Rin rushed right toward Jake, gaining a lot of speed. She flew super fast, Jake couldn't keep up. She had already gone around the Empire State building, and was half way back to the shop. Jake was still nearly at the building once she reached home. Charinady waited at the front door of the shop as a minute later Jake showed up.

"Wow!" Jake said. "I mean, that was pretty good for your first time. Like I said, I'd go easy on you!" he lied.

"Whatever!!" She called him out.

They both dragoned down as they stood there in front of the electronics shop. Jake looked up to the sky as sunset was approaching, he knew he had to get home to beat curfew.

"I got to go home Rin, before I get in trouble!" he panicked and starting walking down the sidewalk.

"Wait Jake!" he called back over to him. "Do you mind, if I stay over at your house, for awhile? See we are staying over at my Uncle's… and one, he doesn't like dragons, and two, and he barely has enough room to fit my parents. And I heard you had a basement, I wouldn't mind staying in there…" she pleaded him.

Jake wasn't sure about letting a girl in his house; let alone a dragon. His parents barely let his friends come over. And he wasn't too sure if Charinady would know that his dad didn't know about dragons, and stuff. However, clearly he knew that his grandpa told her about the empty basement, and he would get mad if Jake didn't accept her offer. Jake was running extremely late, so he made the decision very quickly.

"Already fine." He said. He grabbed her arm and rushed her down to his house.

* * *

**I know I ended it a little short; I wanted to write so much for the first chapter, but it turned out to be more than I wanted. I don't like to have alot of words every chapter, so I will have to add more to chapter two! **

**This story has a little bit more meaning to the story...**

**Fact: I got Charinady's name, because that is a name I made up myself. DO NOT STEAL :)**

**Fact: I picked Las Vegas, because I live in Las Vegas. REPRESENT!!! **

**Fact: My character may have some qualitiles that resemble myself. You will notice it more later on in the chapters!**

**I hope you enjoy the story so far. Reviews are always appreicated!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Residence

**Chapter Two: The Long Residence **

Charinady looked amazed as she entered into Jake's house. She gleamed down to see what looked like the sweetest little girl ever!

"Jake! Your not suppose to have girls in the house," the little girl spoke. She looked over at Charinady, "no offense!"

Jake's dad walked out of the kitchen, and looked over to his son. "Now Jake-a-Roo you know what we said about having people over after dark!"

Charinady walked up to him, "Why, Mr. Long, I've heard so much about you!" she grabbed and shook his hand.

"Umm… you have?" he was surprised.

"So much! And your son here has offered me to stay in your basement for awhile, since I have no place to stay… but only if you don't mind…" Rin gave her winning smile.

"Well, if you put it that way… it's already with me. Jake please show your friend here where the basement is." He agreed and walked upstairs.

Rin looked down at the couch, "So this means you must be… Haley!" she smiled.

"Yeah, have we met!?" she looked up at Charinady.

"Haley, this is Charinady. She's a dragon and Grandpa is making her hang with me while she's in New York." Jake explained to his sister as he headed down into the basement to put up a fold up bed. Charinady stayed upstairs to carry on the conversation.

"You know, I'm a dragon too!" Haley showed off. She dragoned up and formed into a tiny cute pink dragon. "But Grandpa said that I'm too small to protect the magical world…" she pouted as she flipped through the channels on the television.

"Don't worry, one day you'll be out here with me and Jake defending the world!" she smiled.

She dragoned up to show Haley her dragon form. Jake walked in minutes later, and was not happy.

"HALEY!" he yelled at her. She looked over at her angry brother, and turned back to her human form. Charinady looked over at Jake, who stared right at her, so she dragoned down too. "Rin, I forgot to tell you. Our dad doesn't know about… magical stuff. So don't, dragon up, or anything like that around the house."

"Man Jake you always have to ruin the fun!" Haley remarked to her brother.

"Haley, shouldn't you be in bed or something!!" he complained.

"Gosh Jake, leave your sister alone. Just because she's cooler than you doesn't mean you can be a mean big brother to her!" Charinady added.

"Whatever, your bed is ready downstairs," Jake said then pointed to the basement. Charinady said good-bye to Haley, and went to the basement.

She looked around, to find a bunch of boxes, and a fold up bed. "Wow, cozy!" she sarcastically stated. She jumped onto the bed and anxiously spoke to Jake.

"So, your dad doesn't know you guys are dragons?" she asked him.

"No, my mom doesn't want us telling him. I tried going back in time once and telling him, but it turned out all wrong. It's for the best just if he didn't know about it…" he explained to Rin.

"Huh, weird, I told both of my parents when I started getting dragon powers. But they both knew about the magical world and stuff, so they didn't take it too hard." Charinady said.

"Your parents are dragons?" Jake asked.

"No, but my great-great grandma on my mom's side was. My family thought maybe the gene dyed out since no one else got the powers. But I guess it didn't!" she gleamed at Jake.

Jake gave out a yawn as he was super tired. However, Rin wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, "So what do you want to do now?" she looked over at Jake.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight!" he started to walk up the stairs. However he was stopped as Charinady started to call him back.

"Going to bed? Jake, it's only like, 9:30. We should play a game, or, I know, we can go call some people…" she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Rin, we have school tomorrow. We have to go to bed early. So, goodnight." He continued walking up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, goodnight!!" she yelled over to him.

Charinady flipped back on the bed, and tried to get comfortable. She finally found a spot, and rested down to sleep. However, she didn't sleep well. She tossed and turned all night; yelling, screaming out of her dreams. The very horror of them was freighting her as she couldn't wake herself up. Suddenly, Jake turns on the light, and walks down to the basement.

"Rin!! Are you ok?" he looked down from the top step watching Charinady.

She jolted up from her sleep, covered in sweat. She calmed herself down, and replied back at Jake. "Umm… yeah, I'm ok. Why… why do you ask?" she started to breathe deeply.

"Well, you were screaming on the top of your lungs about five seconds ago," he said.

"Oh, I… I must have had another nightmare." She wiped down her face, "I will be ok Jake, go back to sleep…" she assured him, as he left the room. She put her head on the pillow, and fell asleep once more. And this time, without any nightmares.

* * *

**I had more to put into the chapter, but it ended right where I wanted. So I guess everything I wanted to put for Chapter 2 will be chapter 3! **

**Also, unlike my other two stories, this one will not have any intermissions. I have alot to put for this story, so I won't have enough room or ideas to put intermissions. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3: School Rules

**Chapter Three: School Rules**

That morning Jake Long walked downstairs, tired as usual. He walked into the kitchen to see Charinady wearing an apron and holding up a plate toward him

"Morning Jake!"

"Jake, Charinady has made us all breakfast!" Jake's mom Susan told him.

"Yeah Jake, while you were asleep, I got up early and decided to thank all of you for letting me stay here." She grabbed some food and set it on a plate. "Here you go, I made you some eggs, and French toast!" she smiled.

Jake, barely awake, answered incoherently, "Huh, sure… whatever." He sat down and took one bit out of his toast.

Charinady looks up at a clock in the kitchen, "Oh, look at the time, guess I better get my things for school!" she took off the apron and went upstairs to prepare.

Since Jake slept in so late, he was running a bit off schedule. After his one bite, he ran upstairs to get dress and put on some hair gel.

Rin waited downstairs when finally Jake Long was ready for school.

"Come on Rin," he said and pulled her out of the door.

"Hold up!" she stared at Jake's clothes. "I thought that outfit was your weekend clothes or something. You're not actually going in that are you!!?"

"Dude, what's wrong with my threads!"

"Well, let's state the fact that it's the middle of SPRING! Who wears a jacket in the middle of spring! And those pants; ok I know I don't want to see your knees, I think the rest of the world agrees with me!" she laughed at Jake.

"Whatever, let's just go already!"

"OK!" she transformed into her dragon form. "I'll race you."

Charinady tried to fly off, but Jake grabbed her by the tail, "Rin no!!!" she dragoned down and looked over at Jake. "We have to walk to school," he said.

"Why, flying is quicker!!"

"Because the people of New York City aren't used to seeing two dragons fly down the street and go into school. So, we walk." He started to stroll down the street. Charinady was a bit confused, but ran down the sidewalk to catch up with Jake.

"So, what grade are on in?" She said trying to make a conversation.

"Seventh."

"Seventh! Man, I'm already in high school." She smiled. "How can we be the same age, and you still be in seventh.

"Ok so I have a late birthday… and maybe I got held back a year! But you're going to have to deal with it because today you're going to middle school."

A few minutes later, Jake and Charinady walked up to the grounds of Millard Fillmore Middle School. Rin looked over as Jake and she walked up to two kids sitting on the steps.

"Hey Jake… wait," Spud stared over at Charinady, "your not replacing us again are you! Sorry girl, but Trixie and I are Jake's only sidekicks." He yelled over to her.

"Spud, chill out; this is Charinady, she's a dragon and is going to hang with us for a bit." He held down Spud.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm Spud, and this is Trixie!" he greeted her and pointed to the girl next to him.

"So, you're a dragon too?" Trixie got up and looked over at Charinady.

"Yup! I'm the new, Amdrag here!" she smiled up to them.

Jake put his hand over his head in embarrassment, as they walked into the school. In there, Trixie and Spud went to their first period, while Jake took Charinady into his first class. Of course, this was the day Principal Rotwood as substituting for his Mythology class.

"Late again Mr. Long!" he yelled over at Jake.

"Sorry Rotwood," he pointed over at Charinady, "I have a guest here."

Rotwood looked closely at Rin, and gave his explanation, "I will not handle your tardiness! Vut, since I see you've a guest, I'll excuse you this time!" he stared down at Charinady. "I've will keep a close eye on both of you."

Charinady awkwardly looked at Rotwood, and took a seat right by Jake. Since she didn't really have to do any work, she'd just listen and tune out of the lesson most of the time.

Suddenly, her dragon tail appeared behind her seat. She didn't notice it, until it tripped a certain student by the name of Brad Morton. She turned over to see her tail sticking out, and she made it disappear.

"All right, who tripped the Bradster?" Brad got up and turned around. He saw Jake in the desk right next to him, and accused him of doing it. "So, you thing your so big and tough huh!" he looked over at Rotwood staring right at them, "All see you after school!" he yelled and walked back to his seat.

"Awww Man!" he sighed.

After class, Jake grabs Rin and brings her to an empty hall.

"Rin, what were you thinking!! You can't use your dragon powers here!" he yelled at her.

"Sorry Jake, I'm not in total control of my powers yet. Besides, not like anyone saw me!"

"I don't care if no one saw you. Don't use them here, especially around Rotwood. He knows that I'm a dragon, and one slip like that he could blow our secret!!"

"Alright, fine!" she agreed.

"Didn't you try to hide your dragon stuff back at your old school?"

"Not really, no one cared." She smiled.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, I mean, people in Vegas have seen a lot of weirder stuff there than a dragon!" she laughed.

Jake looked down the hall to see Rose walking right toward him. He panicked a little, and hid behind Charinady.

"What are you doing!!" she looked over at Rose who was right across the way getting something out of her locker. "So, who's that!!!" she grinned at Jake.

"Oh, that's Rose." He smiled.

Charinady looked over her as she put away her books. However, she looked a little more closer, to see something on her hand. It looked like a dragon tattoo or something wrapping around her wrist. "OH MY GOSH!! IT'S THE HUNTSCLAN RUN!!" she now hid behind Jake.

"No fool! She's not apart of the Huntsclan anymore!!" he explains to her.

Rose sees Jake yelling at some girl in the hallway, and walks up to them. "Hey Jake, who's your friend." She smiled at Jake.

"Oh, hi Rose, this is Charinady." He gazed at the site of Rose.

"Hi Rose! I'm new here!" she gave fake smile.

"Well nice to meet you, Charinady." She pointed over at Jake, "And all see you later Jake."

Jake waved as she walked on by. By the expression on his face, Charinady knew something was up. "Hold up, do you like her or something?"

"Well, yeah. We are kind of… going out!" he started to blush

"JAKE ARE YOU CRAZY!!? She's apart of the Huntsclan. She could slay you any second now!!"

"I told you already, she's not apart of the Huntsclan anymore! She's working for team dragon now!"

"Seriously," she paused for a moment, "that's cool." She gave out another fake smile.

Jake rolled his eyes and took Charinady to his next period.

* * *

**Some stuff I'd like to add about the chapter.**

**Fact: Yes, that is seriously what I think about Jake's clothes :)**

**Fact: I am in highschool, and 14. Yet Jake is in 7th grade and is 14. Thought that was kind of weird, so I added it to my fanfic! **

**Opinion: Not exactly sure if Jake actually got held back or what...**

**Note: The thing about Vegas having seen weirder things than a dragon is fake. However, there are some crazy things down in Las Vegas... :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Dream Scene

**Chapter 4: Dream Scene **

After Jake's next periods, he and Charinady met up with Spud and Trixie down at their lockers.

"What's up guys?" Charinady asked as she stared at Jake's friends. However she didn't get a response from Trixie, because she wasn't paying attention at the moment.

"OOH! That Kyle Wilkins is looking so FINE today!" she smiled.

"Who's Kyle Wilkins?" she responded. Trixie grabbed her head, and turned it around to this guy at his locker. "Wow, he his hot!"

"You better not be thinking about taken my man!" Trixie looked at Charinady.

"Nahh, you can have him!"

After, they all walked outside and put on some of their skateboard gear. Except Charinady, she didn't skateboard; instead she walked.

"So, where are we going to do Jake!" she asked as they headed down the street.

"We are going to hang at Gramp's shop, then after we might hang at the skate park." He answered.

Charinady gave a disgusted look from Jake's answer, as the skate park seemed boring to her. But she didn't let that keep her down. They headed into the electronic shop that she had been at yesterday. When they walked in, Fu dog rushed over to them.

"Good kid you're here. Gramps wants all of you to head down on 5th street. Some Hobgoblins have been spotted there. And he wants you to take Charinady so she can practice using her dragon powers." He spoke.

"Aww man!" Jake said as now his after school plans were now ruined, "Ok... let's go guys!" Jake said as he left the shop.

Charinady looked over at Trixie and Spud who were following them, and she turned around and looked at Jake. "Hold up, you're bringing them with us?"

"For your information, we are his sidekicks!" Spud told her.

"Yeah Rin, they come with me very time." He answered.

"You put two normal humans in mortal danger everyday!?"

"Ahh, yeah." Jake said as he thought it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, ok. Whatever!!!" she smiled and dragoned up. "Come on Jake, WEEEEE" she yelled as she floated in the air.

Jake looked up at Rin and dragoned up. He gave a serious look on his face, he was not pleased. "Charinady, this is dragon business, you have to take is seriously!!" he yelled back at her.

Charinady continued to float in the air lying on her back. She turned her head and faced Jake. "My philosophy is to never take anything to serious. It just makes it boring. You have to have balance between the fun and seriousness." She spoke and then smiled. She then did a flip in the air.

Jake groaned at her answer. However they continued on; they turned into an alley. Jake heard something and knew it wasn't good. "Come on, I know they are over here somewhere." He said.

They all continued down the alleyway, except Charinady. She stopped, and paused for a second. "Hold up… have we been here before Jake?" she looked around in the alley.

"No, why?" Jake remarked as he wanted to continue on, but Rin wouldn't let him.

"I don't know it seems so familiar!!!" she smiled. She flew up into the air more next to Jake. She went super close to him, and yelled in his ear. "HI JAKE!!" she started to laugh.

Jake freaked out, and dragoned down. He flew down into the air in human form. Luckily, his pants got caught on a wooden ledge between the sides of the alley. Jake hanged there as he waited for Rin to get him down.

Rin cracked up laughing. She went behind him and looked over. "Hey, did you know you have a birthmark in the shape of Idaho on your…"

"YES I KNOW!!" he interrupted. Now everyone was cracking up, except Jake. "Rin that was not funny," he grew angry. "If you don't stop playing around you're going to get yourself killed."

"Ahh Jakey, leave her alone." Trixie said. She's just having a little fun, that's all."

Suddenly, the Hobgoblins appeared down the alleyway. "What's a couple of dragons doing down!" one of them spoke.

"Looking for you Hob-gobs!" Jake turned around and dragoned up. Jake and Charinady flew after them. They didn't feel like putting up much of a fight, so they ran away for their lives. "Yeah! Don't come back or else you will have to deal with the Amdrag!" he yelled at them.

Jake and Rin flew back with Trixie and Spud who were still inside the alleyway under the wooden ledge, "Ahem, Amdrags!!!" she yelled at him. Jake went down bragged to his friends about how he chased off the Hob-gobs. Charinady flew into the air and continued her flying techniques. However, suddenly she had this weird feeling. "Now I remember!" she whispered to herself. She flew over to Trixie, Spud, and Jake, and pushed them out of the alleyway. "Look out!" she screamed as she pushed them.

Jake freaked out, "What are you doing!!!!"

Charinady stared down at the alley. She pointed at the ledge, "Look!"

Sure enough, five seconds later, the ledge broke off. Wood was everywhere, and the whole thing crashed down to the ground.

"Dang! Any second later and we would have been killed!" Trixie spoke.

"Hold on," Jake was puzzled, "How did you know that that ledge was about to break!?" he asked.

Charinady dragoned down, and put her hand over her head. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm psychic!" she smiled.

They walked on back to Grandpa's shop. Jake was still in shock from what Charinady had told him even after they arrived back. "How can you have dragon powers, and be psychic!" he was mad.

"Well on my mom's side of her family, she had a history of dragons. And my dads, well they were psychic." She responded.

"Hold up, was your dad, like an oracle?" Spud asked her.

"No, actually it was my grandma. And she wasn't exactly an oracle… just almost everything she'd touch; she'd have a vision about. For instance, if she were to touch let's say, a lottery ticket, she could tell if that was the winning ticket or not. I remember visiting her before she died, and she always telling me stuff about my future." She smiled, then continued on, "however my visions only come to me in my dreams..."

Jake remembered last night, "Is that why you were screaming last night?"

"I was screaming?" she questioned. She had no memory from last night.

"So... will you keep me in your dreams and tell me my future!!!" Spud begged Rin.

"Sorry, they don't work like that. My dreams do happen on the night that it is going to happen. However I only get a vision every three days or so, and what I vision about is random. Mostly warnings or dangers..."

"Awww man. You are so LUCKY!" Spud screamed at her.

"To tell you the truth, I'd rather not be physic," she frowned for the first time sine her arrival.

"Why would you want to give up something like that?" Jake couldn't believe it.

"Well, visions come to me in nightmares. They haunt my dreams, freaking me out. And I can't wake myself up from them; I have to live with the horror until dawn comes. If you were having nightmares almost everyday or your life, tell me that you wouldn't want to get rid of them!"

Jake thought for a moment, and spoke. "Wait a second. If you knew that that ledge was going to fall over, why didn't you tell us that SOONER!!" he yelled at her.

"I'm not sure." Rin turned her head in confusion. I usually do remember them. But the only time I don't remember is when someone wakes me up from my dreams…"

"Oh, sorry!" Jake smiled as he knew he was the one to wake her up last night.

Trixie looked up at the clock above the shop. "Looks like it's time to go home, come on Spud!" she spoke as they left the shop.

"We better get home too," Jake said, and he and Rin left the shop and headed back to his house.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update it. I was over at my cousin's house. I will try to update it sooner next time! **


	5. Chapter 5 Concealed

**Chapter 5: Concealed**

Rin and Jake headed out the door and left for school.

"Man I can't believe your wearing that outfit again!!" Charinady laughed. "How many of those same outfits do you have!"

"Dude, these clothes are the style!" he smiled.

"Yeah sure whatever…"

"I still can't believe you are psychic and have dragon powers," Jake pouted they walked down the street. "It's so unfair."

"Awww what, are you jealous!!!" she smiled at him.

"No, I just think it's unfair that you should get all these powers!" he folded his arms. He looked down at a watch he had around his wrist. "Awww man, we better hurry or else we will be late again!" he said as they started to run.

"Why don't we just fly Jake?" Rin asked.

Jake looked around the neighborhood. He saw no one looking. Plus, he didn't want to get another detention again. "Already fine, but we have to make sure NO ONE sees."

They dragoned up and flew to the back of the school. Once there they went back to human form and walked into Jake's first period where Rotwood was substituting once more.

"Jake Long, nice to see you on time today. Oh and you've brought your little friend again, great, another hoodlum to watch over." He sighed and pointed them to their seats.

"Valright class, can anyone tell me what this is a picture of?" Rotwood said and held up a picture of some weird creature. "No one!"

Charinady rose up her hand, "That would be, a Peryton wouldn't it?" she answered.

"Well, well looks like we got someone who actually pays attention in the class. Jake, you could learn a few things from your friend over here…"

Jake put his hand over his head, "Awww man," he whispered.

By the time Jake was done with school, he was over her. "Dude, please stop making me look bad in school!" he said to her.

"Jake, I'm not trying to make you look bad… I just knew all the answers." She sat down on the step waiting for Trixie and Spud.

"Yeah, stop doing that. Bad enough I don't do well in their classes. Now they compare me to you!"

"Alright fine." She agreed.

"Hey Jakey, hey Rinady," Trixie said as she walked out of school. "What have ya'll been up too!"

"Nothing!" Jake cut in. He didn't want to tell his friends how Rin had made him look bad in school. "Let's just go already."

"Sorry Jakey, I have to take Spud downtown. He wants to take accordion lessons."

"Yeah, next time you see me, all be Spud, the famous accordion player!!" Spud said.

They said good-bye and headed back to Gramps shop as usual. Gramps walks out of the back room and approaches the teens as they enter the shop.

"Jake, the Huntsclan is out again. I want you all to go down to Central Park, and see what they are up too." He turns over and looks at Rin. "Charinady, do you think you are ready to take on the Huntsclan?"

Charinady puts on a huge smile, "Of course I am ready. Don't worry G, I can handle it!"

They both left the shop, dragoned up, and headed down to Central Park. "Wow Central Park, I've always wanted to check it out!" Rin said as they flew in the air.

"Well don't expect to see anything, we have to stop the Huntsclan remember!" Jake told her.

Meanwhile in Central Park, the Huntsman and his apprentices, Huntsgirl, 88 and 89 were in the field tracking down some unicorns. "With these unicorns, I can harness their magic, and use it to destroy dragons for good. Then we can finally continue our plans to getting rid of those magical creatures forever!" the Huntsman laughed. Huntsgirl looked up to see two dragons flying over to them. She gave out a smile hidden under her Huntsclan uniform.

Jake and Charinady flew above the Huntsclan people. "Think again hunts-freaks!" Jake went in and freed the unicorns trapped under nets. Charinady guided the rest of the herd away to escape the Huntsclan.

"Yeah don't mess with the Amdrag!!" Charinady yelled back at them.

"There are two of them!!!" the Huntsmaster yelled. "Huntsgirl!!" he called over to his apprentice. The Huntsgirl came over and started to attack them. Charinady stared down at the Huntsgirl, she knew that she'd had seen her before. Suddenly, she realized, that was Rose!

Jake flew over to Rose, and started to fight. Charinady flew into the air more and called out to Jake. "Don't worry Jake, watch this!!" She opened her mouth, and a huge blue fireball appeared there. She lifted her head up, and blew the fire out. As it hurtled into the air, it exploded. It caused blue flamed fire to rain down above then Huntsclan. The Huntsclan fleeted away while they can.

"I'll get you sooner or later dragons!" the Huntsman roared back at them. Soon all four members disappeared from one tap of their huntswords. Jake and Charinady flew back into the city and headed back to the shop, where Gramps was awaiting their arrival.

"What was the Huntsclan up to this time?" he asked them.

"Awww was so cool! The Huntsclan was trying to get unicorns to like, get their magic or something like that. And me and Jake went in their and freed them all. Then I used my fire rain to chase them away!!!" she told as she was excited from her first time defeating the Huntsclan.

"Fire rain?" Gramps questioned. "Only skilled dragons know how to do that. Well done young dragon."

"Yeah, good job for her." Jake was upset that he wasn't the star anymore. "Can we go home now Rin?"

"Fine, see yah later G!" she said as they both walked back home.

On their way, Charinady had one question on her mind. "Jake, I thought you said Rose wasn't apart of the Huntsclan anymore?"

"She's not."

"Then why was she just attacking us like five minutes ago!!!" she screamed at him.

"She's member of the Huntsclan still, but she's not working for them. She's not allowed to just go and leave them, so she is staying there undercover." He explained.

"Ooh, so you are sure she isn't evil?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

They walked back to Jake's house, where they were just in time for dinner. After they finished their meals, Jake went downstairs where Charinady was waiting for him.

"Hola Jake!" she smiled at him.

"Hi…"

"Want to play some video games with me? Or watch some TV?"

Jake looked up at the clock. "Sorry, I'm going to bed" he said then pulled up a bracelet around his wrist.

"Bed! It's only like, 7:30!!" she screamed at him. She looked over at Jake's bracelet. "Nice bracelet, it's not your color though…"

"It's a dream charm." Jake said to her.

"A dream charm!? What's a dream charm?"

"It's a bracelet that let's me go into people's dreams. Since me and Rose can't be together because the Huntsclan might find out, we use this so we can hang." He smiled.

"COOL! Can I come!" she asked him.

"No Rin, it's a dream charm. And it won't be much of a dream if you are in it."

"Come on please! I'll leave you two alone. I just want to see my dream!" she begged him.

"No! Now good-night!"

"Fine, see yah in the morning Jakey!!" she yelled back at him and went to bed.

* * *

**Don't ask me about the title chapter. I don't know why I named it that xDDD,**

**And Just in case I forget, HAPPY EASTER! To all that celebrate it. But if you don't, have a happy sunday:)**


	6. Chapter 6 Submerged

**Chapter 6: Submerged**

It was exactly 6:35 in the morning, when Charinady woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and got dress. She was up a bit earlier than usual, so she went upstairs to see Jake. However, Jake was still asleep; he was sleep-talking as she watched him. So Rin ran downstairs and decided to get start on breakfast again.

"Charinady honey, did you sleep ok dear?" Susan said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I slept great! Why do you ask?"

"Well, it seemed like you were screaming all night. I was going to go check on you, but Jake told me how you don't like to be bothered."

"Hmm…" she said to herself. She put down a plate of eggs and bacon. Jake Long entered the kitchen five minutes later.

"What's up family!" he said as he grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Jake! Wow you seem, happy today!" Charinady said as she set him up a plate.

"Yeah, let's just say, I slept great last night!" he smiled and ate his eggs.

After breakfast, Jake and Charinady left for school and met up with Trix and Spud in front of the school.

"Hey guys. So Spud, how was accordion lessons?" she asked Spud.

"It was horrible. Those musicians down at the music center said I sounded like a cat in water. It's just another one of my dreams I will never conquer," Spud looked down and started to cry.

"Oh kay, so Rinady how was your first time with the Hunts-creeps?" Trixie asked trying to ignore Spud.

"OH IT WAS SO AWESOME! You guys shoulda been there, it was tight." She said.

"Ok sure enough about yesterday. Let's just get into school." Jake said as they walked into the halls.

"What's up with him?"

"Not sure," she smiled at him. "OH MY GOD, Jake that reminds me. I had a vision last night; we are going to some underwater city after school today!!"

Spud lifted up his head and dashed over to Charinady. "THE MERMAID CITY OF MEROPOLIS!!!" He grabbed her sleeve and started pulling it down. "PLEASE TELL ME IT'S THAT!"

"Umm… maybe, I didn't get the whole view of it." She smiled.

"Jake, Trix and I are meeting up with you after school. Maybe my accordion dreams are ruined, but my dream to be a merman still lives on!"

"Awww man, great you got him thinking about fish again! We'll see you later guys," she sighed as she and Spud left for their class.

Jake pulled Charinady away and they ran into Rotwood's class.

"Ahh Miss Charinady nice to see you again!" he lit up as his new favorite student walked in.

"So good to see you too Principal Rotwood," she smiled.

Jake put his head and laid it on his desk. He was totally over Charinady. Seemed everything Jake was, mostly, good at, she was always better.

After school Jake and Charinady waited for Trix and Spud at the front of the school as usual.

"Awww man, if I would have known we were going to Meropolis, I would have brought my merman costume." Spud pouted as they headed down to Gramps shop.

"You have a mermaid costume? Don't you think that's kind of creepy?" Charinady gave Spud a freaked out smile.

"Uhh, MERMAN," Spud mentioned to her.

Soon they arrived down at the electronics shop.

"Jake, we need to hurry, we have to head down to the…"

"Yeah, Mermaid city we already know. Charinady filled us with the details…" Jake added.

"Oh. Well it's more important we get there now!"

They headed down to the dock of one of New York's nastiest ocean bays.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Charinady said as she dragoned up and dived into the water. About a minute or two later, she came back up. "Why aren't you guys swimming?"

"Ahh dude, this place is far; we can't hold our breath that long and swim. We have to wait for our transportation to get here," Jake gave a look to Rin down below in the water.

"Really, wow I thought all dragons could breathe underwater," Rin figured as she flew back up to the dock and turned back into a human.

"SAY WHAT!?" Jake yelled. "YOU CAN BREATHE UNDERWATER!"

"Yeah sure." She smiled.

Soon a bubble appeared in the water. The bubble opened up, and an escalator appeared. They each hopped on and entered the bubble. After everyone was in, they plunged back into the ocean.

"Gramps, why can _she _breathe underwater, and I can't!" Jake was angry.

"Well young dragon, sometimes your dragon abilities reflect on your zodiac sign. She is an Aquarius, which means she's skillful in air and water. By using both those talents, she probably has adapted her body to breathe underwater." Lao Shi told his grandson.

"But I'm a PISCES!" Jake yelled. "Pisces, are fish, don't you think I could breathe underwater too!!!!"

"I said sometimes. Even if it states it in her sign, it is still a rare ability."

"Yeah Jake, I'm just more intuned with my sign than you are!" Charinady put her two senses in.

Jake folded his arms in jealously, "Got any more 'special talents' that you'd like to share with us?"

"Nope!" she smiled.

Finally, their transport let them to the Mermaid City of Meropolis!!! They exited the bubble, and walked up the path to enter the city.

"THIS PLACE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Spud cried aloud.

They walked inside to see a familiar mermaid. One that Jake has saved before on a previous mission.

"What's up Silver?" Jake gave a show up.

"Hey Jake, nice seeing you again!" she smiled.

As usual, Spud ventured away from the group to check it out himself. He walked over, and stared at the ocean life you can see from the inside. He poked his finger out to indicate a fish swimming by, and broke a hole in the rubbery wall.

"Oops, my bad." He smiled. Water was dripping out of the hole into the building.

"IS THAT WATER!" Silver yelled in horror. She fleeted out of the building and started to freak out. Soon another mermaid walked into the room and sat in the seat she was sitting at.

"Don't mind Silver, she's still working on her phobia." She said.

Jake looked up at close at the mermaid. "Principal Derceto?" he said. It was his old Principal.

"Hey Jake, _Lao Shi_," she smiled as she looked over at Gramps.

"I thought you were going to on a new assignment?" Jake asked her.

"Well, no current assignments were open. So I came back here to do more investigating. This is why I called you both here; there have been many witnesses spotting Huntsclan boats down here. They aren't bothering us, but they seem to be looking for something. Since they are your mortal enemies, we wanted to inform you about them just in case they are planning anything."

"What would they be doing down HERE!" Charinady interrupted.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure yet. We are sending mermaids down to do further investigating. Once we get more information, I will inform you both."

"Don't worry Derceto, there's no problem the Amdrag can't handle," Jake smiled.

The group, mostly Gramps, said their good-byes to Jake's old principal, and headed ashore.

"One day, I will live down there amongst you guys," Spud started to tear as he looked down at the water.

"Get over it Spud!" Trixie said as she started to drag Spud away from diving into the water. "Were gonna jet, see yah later Jakey." Trixie continued to drag Spud away and they left for home.

"We gonna jet to, see yah later Gramps." Jake said as he and Charinady dragoned up and headed back to his house just before sunrise approached.

* * *

**This chapter was kind of long, but I didn't feel like making two chapters, so I just squeezed them together.**

**Fact: Also if you haven't notice, Charinady is really more 'intuned' with her zodiac sign than what she knows. As I read, Aquarius people are sometimes show-offly without noticing. (No offense if you are an Aquarius) and one of Aquarius's color is blue more of an aqua color, which is sort of what Charinady's color when she is a dragon. Guess I was making her at like her sign and I didn't even notice it :). (Yeah I did my research) Oh and if you were wondering, I made Charinady's birthday be on Feb. 2.**

**Not a Fact: The thing about zodiac signs ressemble their dragon powers, I made that up. I just needed an excuse to make her be able to breathe underwater.** xDDD

**Anyways I'm kind of going back and forth to how to end the story. So it might be awhile until I write another chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7: Annoyance

**Chapter 7: Annoyance **

Charinady and Jake arrived back as his house just in time before curfew. After dinner, Charinady went over to Haley who was watching television.

"Hey Charinady want to watch America's Wackiest Home Videos with me?" she offered at Rin.

"Sure I love this show!" she cheered and hopped on the couch.

"So what did you can Jake do today?" Haley asked as she was curious to know about his brother's life, yet she would never ask Jake himself.

"Well we visited Meropolis, oh and Jake got a D in home-economics today!" she answered.

"Seriously, who can fail at cooking?" Haley laughed.

"I know seriously,"

"Well you can't blame Jake. He's not that good at anything," They both were hilariously laughing.

Jake walked by and overheard their conversation. "Great, now there's two of them," he sighed as he saw how Charinady oddly resembled his sister. He walked upstairs, and went to bed early.

That morning, Jake was over Charinady. He just wanted to get her off her back.

Especially during school, which was another way she could upstage him. Now Jake knows he's not the best at everything, but it really irritated him when people rubbed that in his face. The only thing that got that, burden, off his back was being the American Dragon. He _was _the only one, and that no one could say anything. However, that all changed once Charinady came into the picture. It even seemed that she was better at being a dragon than Jake, and she has only had her powers for less than a month.

Once school was over, he brought Trixie, Spud, and Charinady back to the shop. At least he was told today he had no dragon training, so he was off for the day. A day off to Jake Long meant a day off from anyone who annoyed him.

"Yo Charinady, mind if I have a word with Trixie and Spud, ALONE!" he ushered toward her to leave the shop.

"Sure no problem Jake, I have to stop by at my uncle's house anyways, pick up a few things and say hi to my parents. All check you later at your house, kay?" she smiled.

"Yeah, fine go spend time with your family, bye!" he shoved her out of the shop. Once she left, Jake leaned against the door, and gave a sigh of relief.

"Guys, you have to help me get rid of her!" he screamed toward his friends.

"Why, Rinady seems like a nice girl and all…" Trixie added.

"Nice! She's far from nice, she's annoying! Everything I do, it seems she's better at. And she has no problem of mentioning that to my face!"

"Well at least you have your dragon powers, she can never take your place as the Amdrag!" Spud said.

"Believe me; you haven't seen her dragon powers! She can fly faster than me, do some weird fire rain thingy, and breathe underwater! She has me beaten in that category!" Jake yelled out.

"Jake, don't put down Charinady just because she's better than you!" Trixie gave a stare at Jake.

"You don't understand guys. It's like having my little sister follow me everywhere! Telling me about every mistake that I do!"

"Well at least she's not here now," Spud added.

"Yeah, let's make the most of it now, and play some video games!" Trixie mentioned.

Jake made a smile, and decided Trixie was right. Then hopped onto the couch, and played some video games. They played until Sunset, then after they all headed out back to their houses. Once Jake got home, he headed down in the basement to find Rin. He felt kind of bad leaving her for the whole day, and decided to go down and chat with her. He walked down to see Charinady playing with a sticky hand on her bed.

"So, how was your parents?" Jake said, trying to make a conversation.

Rin put the sticky hand away, and looked over at Jake, "They're great, oh, and my mom said she thanks you for helping me a bit with my dragon powers," she smiled.

Jake put his head down, in shame. He felt bad being so harsh on Charinady when everything that was annoying him about her, she probably wasn't doing it on purpose.

Charinady had a carrier full of things she brought with her on this trip. She picked up a few things she'd had forgot to grab from her parents. Out of her suitcase, she grabbed out a picture of a cat. She took it out, and put it on a table next to the bed.

"Who's the cat?" Jake wondered.

"It's my cat, his name is Scatcat. We had to leave him back in Nevada. He's kind of like what Fu dog is too you; except he doesn't talk and doesn't understand anything I say to him." She giggled a bit.

"Hmmm…"

"Yeah, kind of weird, I know!" she smiled. She set down the suitcase, and jumped up and down a bit on the bed. "Well, goodnight Jake!" she squeezed into her bed.

"Night Rin," Jake said, as he walked up the stairs and turned off the lights.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Straw

**Chapter 8: The Last Straw**

Charinady woke up a bit early this Friday morning. As usual, she got up and made breakfast for the entire Long family. She knew she was still welcomed in their home even if she didn't make breakfast, but Charinady felt that it wouldn't be fair to put up with her.

"Get your Hot Cakes while their hot!" she yelled to the tired family as they all got up for the morning. Charinady used her fire breath, to give her hot cakes a little more hotness.

"Morning familia," Jonathan Long said as he walked into the kitchen. Rin looked over to see him coming in, so she stopped her dragon fire.

"Morning Mr. Long," She smiled over to him. Soon the rest of the family walked in, and enjoyed a nice breakfast at the table, everyone, except Jake. As usual, Jake was running late AGAIN, but made enough time to eat some of Charinady's meal.

"Come on Jake, let's go already!" Rin urged Jake as he took his time.

"I'm coming," he yelled back at her with a full mouth of pancakes.

Finally, Charinady and he left out the door with enough time to walk to school and not be late.

"So Jake, did you do your big biology project that's due today?" she asked to make a conversation.

Jake tried to ignore Charinady as she was already getting on his nerves first thing in the morning.

"I will take that as a no," she turned away and stopped talking to him for the rest of the walk to school.

At school, it was the same as usual. However this time, Charinady decided to make muffins for everyone of Jake's teachers.

"I made you a muffin Mrs. Park," Charinady smiled to one of Jake's teachers.

"Very nice of you Charinady!" Jake's home-economics' teacher Sun Park answered. She took a bit and gave out a smile, "These are delicious!"

Charinady put the rest of the batch down on her desk. "Thanks, it's my own recipe. I used baking soda in my cupcakes instead of venom unlike Jake," Charinady said as she was referring to Jake when he made cupcakes for the school carnival.

After School, Charinady and Jake walked down to Gramp's shop for some dragon training.

"Why do you always have to do that!?" Jake pouted as exited the school.

"Do what?" Charinady answered having no clue what he was talking about.

"You know, have that, sweet nice goody-two-shoes attitude to everyone, it's so fake."

"I have no idea what you're talking about? This is normally how I act." Charinady smiled toward Jake.

"Whatever," Jake rolled his eyes without her noticing.

Once they got to Gramp's shop, they headed down to the practice gym for some dragon training.

"Young one, you must master your flying skills. One who can maneuver through each task will get away to safety." Lao Shi said to his grandson. Right in front of him, was an obstacle course made of giant rings. The point was for him to make it threw all of them, without touching the outside of the ring. He looked over to Charinady who was behind him, watching in the back. "You may try after Jake."

"I'm on it G, the Amdrag has this covered!" he said as he dragoned up. He flew over to the first ring and glided his way threw that ring then into the next ring. He looked back down at his grandpa; "See Gramps, I told yah I could-" Jake turned back around and smacked his face right into the next ring. He slid down the pole, and landed on the safety mat below him.

Charinady laughed at Jake's pathetic attempt, "Jake, let me show you how a _real_ dragon does it!" she said. "Dragon up!" it took awhile to get her powers activated, but not longer than 5 seconds later she turned into her dragon form. She whizzed her way through each ring, especially watching out for her long tail. Not longer than one minute, she was already done with the challenge.

"Well done, young dragon." Gramps bowed toward Charinady. Rin let out a dance of excitement, which pissed off Jake.

"Already G, don't worry, that was just practice!" Jake said as he flew up into the air. Suddenly, Fu Dog walks into the room.

"We got a call of a giant griffin attacking the magical shop market!' Fu yelled over to the dragons.

"Jake, you will take Charinady and go to the market. It's your duties as the American-" Gramps started off a big long lecture.

"Yeah we got it G, come on," he gave a hand signal for Charinady to follow. They both flew over to an abandoned market, to find a GINORMOUS griffin terrorizing the place. There was no one there, as everyone ran for their lives from the vicious griffin. The bird was pecking at everything, destroying everything in its path.

"Whoa, that's giant bird!" Charinady gazed up at the griffin.

Jake flew over to the griffin, and went right in front of it. He now was right in front of the giant bird's gaze. "Yo, this bird is about to get roasted!" Jake said to him.

Charinady gave a disgusted face, "Do you always have to use those bad puns!" she yelled over to him.

Jake arrogantly talked to the griffin right in his face. The bird was not happy, and decided to take things in his own hands. He grabbed Jake by his giant beak, and shook him violently in the air. Then after, he threw Jake into a nearby market stand.

Charinady flew over to Jake, who was still resting in the stand. She started to laugh at Jake. "HA, Jake, Don't you know anything?" she flew over behind the griffin who continued through the market. "You're suppose to attack from behind, observe."

Charinady gave out a giant fireball in her mouth, and aimed it at the griffin's two talons. There she did her Fire rain attack, then fire was sent right toward his legs. The griffin stumbled, and fell down into the walkway. Once down, Charinady grabbed some rope from a market stand, and wrapped the griffin tightly.

"Now let's see what you are looking for…" Charinady petted the now ferocious bird. Charinady flew around the market, and spotted a giant bird egg sitting at one of the stations. She grabbed the egg, and showed it to the griffin. "Is this what you are looking for?" she asked him.

The griffin's face of evil turned into a smile of happiness. She freed the bird, and handed him the egg. Soon after, he flew away into the horizon.

Charinady flew over to Jake, "See Jake, that simple." She smiled to him.

Jake got up from his position. He flew up into the air, in anger. This was his last straw. "You know what! I'm tired of you always trying to make me look bad. But the truth is, I was the American Dragon first! And I have saved hundreds of magical creatures without your help. And I still don't need your help, you can't just but out of my life already!" he let out. Charinady's smile turned into a frown. Tears flew down her face, as she flew into the city. Jake stayed behind, to make her all his anger was out before returning home.

An hour later, Jake returned back to his casa. He slowly walked downstairs to apologize to Rin. However when he walked down, he found nothing. Neither Charinady nor her any of her stuff was left in the room. According to Susan, Charinady packed up her things and went to stay at her uncles.

Jake felt bad, he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. But yet he was relived, relived to get his feelings about Charinady off his chest. But even with the burden gone, Jake still didn't sleep well that whole night.

Charinady headed back to her Uncle's house. She arrived there crying, but when her parents asked what was wrong, she didn't reply. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. But a good night sleep wasn't what she was going to get, as she had to share a twin size bed with both her parents. By 9:30, Charinady let her parents at least get some decent sleep, and moved into the living room where she slept on a wooden chair till morning.

* * *

**There shall be TWO more chapter after this!!! x( yup it's ending so fast, oh well you can look forward to my other stories, but I already thought of 11 other American Dragon related stories to write about:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Troubled

**Chapter 9: Troubled**

"**Jake!"** Charinady yelled as she awoken from her sleep. She sat up against the chair, and calmed herself down. She'd had another vision, this time about Jake. He was going to get himself into trouble, serious trouble. However, Charinady was still upset from last night.

"Hmm… if Jake so strong, let's just see him get out of this mess himself," Charinady let her feelings take over her obligations. It was not often for Charinady to get mad, but when she did she stayed mad. She always had trouble seeing when it was her fault, and sometimes could end up in grudges for a whole week. But for now, Charinady crossed her arms, and sat there on the chair for awhile, trying to get over the anger she held in her heart still.

Jake seemed to wait all night, to see if Charinady would come back; she didn't. He even got up an extra hour earlier than he would normally on Saturday just to see if she could come over; she never did. Jake waited on the couch, just waiting. He felt bad all night for hurting her feelings. In a way, she sort of deserved it, but he didn't have the right to actually yell at her like that.

Jake finally got tired of waiting, and decided to call Charinady. He dialed up her cell phone number, but it kept ringing on and on. Finally, he hooked up to her answering machine, and left a message.

"Look Charinady I'm sorry. I'm still not used to being the only American Dragon... I didn't mean to yell at you like that okay. If you hear this message, meet me at Gramp's shop." He spoke before another beep cut him off.

Charinady was sitting in the chair, when all of a sudden her phone rang. Rin screened her cell, to see a Jake Long calling. Charinady was not ready to talk to him yet, and left the phone to keep ringing.

Jake then walked over to his grandfather's electronic shop. Once there, he tried calling her again.

"Jake again… well I'm at the shop now. If you get this message, please meet me here," once again Jake spoke as Charinady ignored the call.

Jake knew that Charinady was still upset. He didn't feel like fighting no more, he just wanted to apologize and stop being mad. So he asked his Grandpa for directions, and went off to Charinady's Uncle's house.

Jake looked down at the set of directions to the house. It was off on the corner of 5th avenue, not that far. As he looked down at the map, he heard something; a cry for help. He knew this was no cry from a human, and they needed his help. Jake dropped the paper, and yelled out, "dragon up!" Once he was in dragon form, he flew toward the sound calling for help.

Jake flew over to the city, to find a whole pack of Huntsclan out. They were over in Central Park, lead by the Huntsmaster. At the center of the group, there he was threatening an elf. This little creature looked mighty old, with his grey hair and spectacles. He was holding a large piece of paper in his hand; which the Huntsclan obviously wanted. The elf backed off from the clan, trying to escape. However, soon the whole troop was blocking his way out.

"Hand us the map!" the Huntsmaster yelled out to the elf.

The little guy was now shaking in fear. Jake knew it was time to step in and join the party. He swooped down and grabbed the little elf with his tail. He flew out into the park more and dropped him down.

"Run as fast as you can," he spoke and flew back over to the Huntsclan. "You want this map, your gonna have to get through me first!" Jake gloated as he now faced a whole gang of Huntsclan members.

"DRAGON!!!" The Huntsman yelled in anger.

"So, I heard you were down in the oceans? What, you want me to stop you below sea level now?"

The Huntsman turned away from Jake, "That does not concern you dragon!"

"Well if you're plannin' anything that deals with magical creatures, then it does concern me!" He yelled as he flew over to the Huntsclan.

A nearby Huntsclan member pulled out a chain from behind his back, and released it out. He chained up the American Dragon, and Jake went down. The Huntsman laughed in glee, as this day could not go any better.

"Don't worry about the American Dragon; we need to find that elf!" He said as he sent out orders. He grabbed Jake, and put him into a cage. "All deal with you later," he laughed then ran to catch up with his clan. Jake now trapped for his life, had nothing more to do but wait.

Meanwhile, Charinady was still back at her Uncle's, debating on to see Jake or not.

"Why should I go save him?" she spoke to herself. "I mean he was being a real jerk and all," she paused for a second, seeing his point of view. "Well, I guess I could have been a bit jerky yesterday too," she thought this out more, realizing she could have been wrong, "Maybe I shouldn't of been so hard on him… I mean he was the American Dragon before me," she finally said. She ultimately confessed seeing that it was all her fault.

Suddenly, Charinady got a feeling deep inside of her. "Jake! Oh no! I have to save him!" she got up, and ran out the door. She had no idea to go from here, but she knew danger was approaching, and needed to be quick. She let her heart guide her, letting her know where to go. She closed her eyes, and zoomed through the air.

Eventually she opened her eyes, to find herself over in Central Park. Down below her, was a giant cage which Jake was stuck inside of. However, dozens of guards were close by; in order for her to free him, she had to be quiet. Gently, she flew over to Jake, and spoke to him.

"Jake!" she whispered.

"Charinady," Jake looked to the side of the cage to see her floating right next to him. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Charinady cut in, "I'm sorry too. I should have been such a show-off. Now, let's get yah outta here!" She turned around and used her tail to unlock the lock. Once Jake was out, she unraveled the chains off of Jake. Once free, a herd of Huntsclan ran over to the scene.

"Hey!" one nearby yelled. Soon Jake and Charinady faced 7 other clan members right in front of them.

Charinady froze like death. She had never faced this many things before; let along skilled and trained Huntsclan members. Rin's eyes began to show fear as she stared at the clan.

Jake whispered to Charinady, "Rin, use your fire rain thingy, it's powerful enough to let us escape."

Charinady whispered back, "Jake… I can't… I'm too scared. I don't think I can do it!" she backed away.

Jake didn't have time to wait for her. He moved back his tail, and smacked all the Huntsclan members on their backs. "Yes you can!" he said as he wrestled down each member charging at him.

Charinady wasn't sure what she could do. She opened her mouth, and not a single flame of fire came out. She didn't have enough self-confidence to do it. Even so, she has only been training for a mouth, not enough to command all of her dragon powers yet. She backed farer and farer away and watched Jake battle for his life. _Jake can't defeat these guys by himself._ She thought to herself. _He needs me. Come on Charinady you need to go out there and help._

With her pep talk she went out there and fought. She went over and grabbed a huntsman and swung around and he flew into the air. Jake looked over to see Charinady finally fighting, "No that's what I'm talkin' about!" he called out to her. Charinady smiled as she went over to help Jake. She now right next to him, and together they fought side by side. She felt the strength come back to her; the faith she needed. Charinady opened up her mouth, and let out a giant breath.

Out came a giant beam of blue fire down on to the Huntsclan. This beam was powerful, and the Huntsclan retreated away. After the beam of fire stopped, Charinady dragoned down and feel to the ground. Jake flew and smiled over at Charinady.

"Here let me help you," he said as he grabbed her hand. He carried her on her back, and flew back to Grandpa's shop.

* * *

**Yup, next chapter is the last. FINALLY xD. Oh and if you were wondering why the Huntsclan was in the ocean a couple of chatpers back, they were seraching for the Aztec Skulls. DUN DUN DUNN! And that old elf, he's suppose to have the map to one of hte Aztec Skulls. But I didn't want to mention it in the actual story because that means I would of had to add parts of that plot and I didn't want that. I just needed something to add in there, so I thought I could add a... intro to the skulls before Jake actually finds out what the Huntsclan is up too. :) confusing, I know.**


	10. Chapter 10: The New Amdrag in Town

**Chapter 10: The New Amdrag in Town , the Chapter.**

Once Jake arrived into his grandpa's shop, he dropped Charinady to the ground. She lifted up her head, and spoke to Jake, "Jake, I'm sorry. This is all my fault…"

"No it was my fault. I shouldn't have been rude to you and all…" he said.

"Don't try to blame yourself Jake. See, sometimes I get a little show-offy and can be a bit rude. And I figured you didn't want some new dragon following you and slowing you down. So when I found out there were things I could do that you couldn't do, it made me feel special. However, I took that way over than what I shoulda done…"

"I must confess too. I haven't been, the best person either. I mean I'm not used to being the only dragon in town and all, and got a bit jealous of you." Jake smiled.

"Really!?" Charinady smiled back.

"Yeah girl, you got some mad skills... sorry I didn't give you enough props,"

Lao Shi saw Charinady lying on the floor. "What happened!?" he questioned them.

"It was nothing, just the Huntsclan as usual," Jake responded.

"The Huntsclan?"

"Yeah, something about chasing an elf with some map," Jake paying no attention to his grandfather still staring at Charinady.

"Hmm… a map, I will investigate more on this map you speak of. Anyways Charinady, are you alright?" he looked down to her.

"Yeah I'm fine G." she said, "The Amdrag is always ok!" she stood up and smiled.

Jake smiled back, as this was the first time he actually got to know Charinady. He spent the whole week trying to impress her, when he really should have been trying to be a friend to her. "Come on, let's jet," Jake said and pointed to the door. She and him walked out the shop, and headed back to his house.

Once there, they headed up to Jake's room, and started to talk.

"Well if you want, you can stay here still if you'd like." Jake said to her.

"Thanks Jake. I'll go over and get my stuff later." She smiled. Charinady looked out the window and back at Jake. "So, what do you want to do now? I mean, we have to do something it's Saturday night!"

Jake looked at the time, and opened up his window. "Come on, let's go." He said.

"What, you sure you can just leave like that?" she wondered. Jake held up his arms, and closed his eyes. Soon, a copy of him appeared out form himself. "Whoa," she looked at the double he had created.

"What this? It's my doppelganger, no big."

"Hmm…Guess I still have some things to learn about being a dragon," Charinady stared at Jake.

"You'll pick it up soon, now let's get goin'," Jake grabbed Charinady's arm.

Together they jumped out the window and yelled out 'dragon up!' and were on there way. Jake took Charinady to see The Statue of Liberty, and other sites he had planned for the night. After a bit to eat, they sneaked back into his room, and went to bed.

The next morning, Jake woke up late as usual. He walked downstairs to check up on Charinady. However when he went down there, she was gone. Jake ran back up to Haley's room, to ask if she knew where she was. According to her, Charinady might have mentioned something to her about going to Gramp's shop. Jake got dressed, and ran out the door.

Once he opened the door, he looked to find Rin there with her parents and Gramps.

"Hey Jake," Charinady waved over to him.

"Hey… what's going on?" he walked inside and asked.

"It is time for Charinady to go back home in Nevada." Lao Shi pointed to her.

"Yeah, guess I forgot to mention that!" She smiled in embarrassment. She walked over to Jake, and handed him a box.

"What's this?" he questioned.

"It's just a little good-bye gift I wanted to give you." Jake opened the box. Inside, was a blue jacket. "It's a jacket! Thought you might need a different one, so you don't always wear that same red jacket everyday," Charinady laughed.

"Umm… thanks?"

Charinady went up to Jake, and hugged him. Jake wasn't expecting a hug, so didn't have time to respond. "Thank you Jake, for everything!" she said.

"Anytime you need the Amdrag, just holla' at me." He smiled. "Oh and here's some advice, try not to show off so much."

"Here's a tip for you, learn to have fun with everything. Make nothing too serious or playful, gotta have some boundaries." She replied.

"All have to keep that in mind," Jake joked.

Charinady walked back to her parents, and grabbed her stuff. Together, they walked out of the electronics' shop, and out into a taxi.

Jake walked over to his Grandpa. "So, when do you think I will see her again?" he asked him.

"Well, Charinady Moon still needs a dragon master, and a lot of training to do before she can start protecting the magical world."

"Yes! That means I'm still the one and only American Dragon!" Jake joked.

Lao Shi rolled his eyes, and grabbed his grandson's shoulder. "Come young one, we must discuss your disciplinary actions, for disrespecting a guest!" he patted his back.

"Awww man!" He said, as he grabbed a broom and headed in the back room.

* * *

**THE END!!!  
**

**It comes to and end. However, I am working on a sequel to this story. However, I want to work on my other stories (I have 11 planned out) and maybe work on that other sequel I promised xDDD before I work on this one. But if you do like this story, please feel free to read some of my other stories that will come out very soon!!!**


End file.
